


this shits so fly

by Volo



Series: An Indefinable Amount of Shades of Grey and Red (A collection of all of my Davekat fics) [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, God Tier, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: Anon asked "Karkat becomes god tier and is scared shitless of flying. Dave attempts to help"





	

“WHAT THE FUCK, WHO EVEN THOUGHT GETTING THE GODDAMNED NOOKFUCKING SCARE OF YOUR LIFE WAS A GOOD IDEA AS A SO-CALLED REWARD FOR REACHING GODHOOD?”

  
“dude what? hey are you scared of flying?”

  
“AHHHHHHHH”

  
“okay okay grab my hands. grip those fuckers like theyre the aj bottle and youre trying to get to the last drop. ouch stop kicking, youre not going to fall”

  
“I DON’T EVEN LIKE APPLEJUICE!”

  
“dont make me drop you”

  
“AHHH DAVE DON’T YOU DARE!”

  
“just kidding. hey not that i dont appreciate the hug, bring on those sweet saccharine cuddle sessions, but i cant really breathe. this is more boa style than anything else. look watch me you gotta just gently float. dont look at the ground”

  
“THAT’S FUNNY. WHERE ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK IF NOT THE PLACE THAT’S GOING TO MURDER ME?”

  
“just look at me”

  
“...”

  
“is this better now”

  
“SLIGHTLY.”

  
“okay now can you fly without my help”

  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT. HOW ON EARTH DO YOU DO THIS?”

  
“the same way you started doing it”

  
“I DIDN’T START ANYTHING, I JUST SUDDENLY ROSE INTO THE AIR LIKE SOMEBODY DECIDED KARKAT VANTAS’ LIFE WASN’T EXCITING ENOUGH SO FAR, THE GODDAMNED TRASHFUCKER!”

  
“really? i imagined i wanted to fly and then i flew. its all in your head, thats how you control it, feel the force. kid movies werent lying about the power of imagination after all, not that i watched any”

  
“SO I IMAGINE I WANT TO LAND? I HAVE BEEN IMAGINING THAT FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES!”

  
“you imagine that everything is fine and you have this under control ...yeah like that”

  
“...OKAY. THIS IS GETTING BETTER.”

  
“can you do it without me? let go jack”

  
“WHO’S JACK?”

  
“it’s a muggle film reference”

  
“MUGGLE?”

  
“harry potter”

  
“WHO?”

  
“look the power of magic has distracted you enough so you could fly on your own ...whoops okay shouldn’t have mentioned that”

  
“I’M FINE, I’VE GOT THIS. I HAVE FUCKING GOT THIS.”

  
“yeah you so got this”

  
“YEAH.”

  
“look at you go. now try a somersault”

  
“NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING WITHIN THIS LIFESPAN OR ANY FUTURE REINCARNATIONS.”

  
“or not. kiss instead?”

  
“OKAY.”

**Author's Note:**

> somebody requested this on my davekat blog davekat-love.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can request something too and I'll write a short fic about it!


End file.
